A tu lado
by Vicky-sama
Summary: Serie de shots. La vida de un Youkai conllevaba toda una eternidad que bien se puede vivir en completa soledad, o se puede disfrutar de cada segundo si se encuentra a la persona correcta para compartir sus días. SesshxRin InuxKag Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Al despertar

**AL DESPERTAR**

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, sus dorados ojos estaban fijos en un punto indefinido del techo de su alcoba, las sábanas cubrían sólo del tórax hacía abajo, Un brazo descansaba a un costado y el otro estaba flexionado de tal manera que su mano cubría su frente. Jamás en su larga existencia sintió tanta paz…

Los primeros rayos de luz entraron eh iluminaron todo a su paso, el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado se movió un poco y él enfoco su mirada en ella. Su largo y negro cabello se regaba por las almohadas, estaba acostada boca abajo, su rostro girado al lado contrario de él, las sábanas no cubrían su desnuda y blanca espalda, dejando para él la visión de esa tersa piel… Unos mechones de su cabello cubrían partes de su piel, los movió con el cuidado de no despertarla.

50 años a su lado seguían pareciéndole poco y a la vez tanto, se enorgullecía de su buena memoria ya que gracias ella podía tener presente cada momento que pasaba a lado de esa mujer.

Ella volvió a moverse provocando que la maraca que demostraba su unión quedara descubierta. Él la vio detenidamente, esa maraca era la causa de que ella pudiera vivir al mismo paso que él, y una clara prueba era su aspecto, a pesar de los años juntos ella seguía mostrando esa figura y rostro de una joven de vente años. Estaba seguro de que jamás se sentiría tan satisfecho por ninguna otra decisión que había tomado más que por esa, el haber clavado sus colmillos en su suave piel para después inyectarle su veneno de pertenencia. Estaba seguro de que jamás se arrepentiría, esa había sido su mejor decisión.

La luz cegadora del amanecer entro por la ventana y golpeó de lleno el inocente rostro a su lado, esto hizo que frunciera ligeramente el ceño y comenzara a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, dando paso a dos pozos de un brillante chocolate.

Él adoraba eso, verla despertar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-Hmmmnn- El suave gemido de ella le anunció que había despertado. Tanteo las sábanas con sus manos y se cubrió el desnudo pecho para después girarse hacía su esposo y darle una dulce sonrisa como "buenos días".

-Rin...

De un momento a otro él se apoderó de sus labios. No hacían falta más palabras. Repitieron las escenas de la noche anterior, y al igual que en ese momento terminaron abrazados y él pasando su garra por el cabello azabache de la chica.

-Creí que tendrías cosas que hacer... Normalmente te levantas antes- Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-Por hoy... Todo puede esperar- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa, cosa que sólo se permitía hacer cuando estaba a solas con ella y Rin lo sabía muy bien, sólo con ella dejaba de ser ese frío Youkai aunque fuera unos instantes. Normalmente esto pasaba al despertar.

* * *

**Que les pareció ^^?**

**Dejen sus reviews, no importa el motivo, si es para decirme lo mal que está, no importa jeje.**

**Bueno nos leemos!**

**Vicky-sama **


	2. Por amor

**POR AMOR**

"_Todo va estar bien… será rápido, así como viene se va… Sólo ignora su horrible presencia y listo_." Llevaba toda la mañana repitiendo esas palabras, necesitaba calmarse todo era por Kagome, era por ella, argh! Pero, ¡¿por qué tenía que venir?!

Ambos se odiaban, no, no se odiaban, se aborrecían, no podían estar cerca sin comenzar una pelea… Ok, ok, tal vez era un poquito exagerado, tenía que aceptar que al menos ya no peleaban… tanto… pero de que no se soportaban, no se soportaban, eso era obvio para cualquiera que los viera.

Y ahora el muy idiota venía a su territorio. Bueno, tal vez no era porque él quería pero aún así venía. Y todo porque Kagome era GRAN amiga de Rin. Argh, maldita suerte. Él también quería a la chiquilla (ya no tan joven pero de cualquier manera se veía igual), pero aún no entendía por qué razón estaba a lado ese imbécil. Pero bueno eso era algo que nunca sería capaz de entender, y que tampoco quería, el punto ahora era que él se estaba acercando que lo tendría cerca otra vez, y que no podría darle su merecido por no querer causarle un mal rato a su mujer.

Ahhh… cómo seguir enojado cuando recordaba a Kagome. Le había dado la mejor noticia de su vida, estaba inmensamente feliz, esa mujer era la mujer de su vida, y el saber que en unos meses podrían tener una prueba más fuerte de su amor lo llenaba de gozo. Aunque para su mala suerte era por esa razón que su peor pesadilla se aproximaba," _todo para felicitar a la futura madre_." Estaba seguro de que al idiota de Sesshoumaru le importaba un rábano si su _hermanito_ sería padre, pero era seguro que sólo venía porque Rin se lo pidió. ¿Qué acaso no podía venir ella sola?

Pero ahora eso no importaba, tenía que encontrar la forma de controlarse y no causar problemas, pero ¿cómo podría con él (precisamente tenía que ser él) cerca?, jumm tal vez si…

Oh rayos, no tenía tiempo de pensar. El idiota había llegado.

_Respira, respira, respira. Inhala… exhala…pfff…argh no funciona! _

-¡Rin… Sesshoumaru!, que bien que ya estén aquí.- Su amable esposa había dado la bienvenida.

-¡Señorita Kagome! – Tal parecía que no sólo se parecían en físico, sino también eran igual de energéticas.

_Te comprendo Sesshoumaru, seguro también lo tienes que soportar,_ un momento, ¿te comprendo?, oh no, esto le estaba afectando, estaba hablando de comprender al tonto de Sesshoumaru.

-Que bien que estén aquí.

-Oh, señorita Kagome, estoy muy feliz, ¿es cierto que tendrá un bebé?

-Bueno Rin emm sip, jeje es cierto

-Oh que lindo yo…

Bah! Las mujeres alardean mucho sobre cualquier cosa, ok, esto no era cualquier cosa, se trataba de su hijo, su sangre. Pero no podía estar tan feliz en estos momentos por obvias razones.

Él estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la residencia (en la contraria a la suya), con su estúpido gesto inmutable y aburrido. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, y la clase de cosas que le diría. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron.

-_Que tal idiota_

_-Cachorro insolente_

Podían mantener una conversación con la mirada. Si no podía darle un buen golpe… por qué no aprovechar este don o ¿conexión?

_-Pfff... ¿Nunca dejas de ser tan amargado?_

-¿_Y tú tan idiota?_

_-No quieres empezar ¿cierto?_

_-No deseo matarte… aún…_

_-Grrr… ¡Maldito!, ya verás cómo te dejaré _

_-Eso es algo que tengo que ver_

¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto?...

-_Espero que estés listo idiota_

_-Pfff… no me hagas reír el único idiota… e ignorante está frente a mí_

_-Cierra la boca imbécil, tessaiga y yo te daremos una golpiza que jamás olvidarás_

_-Eres muy valiente al decir eso, acéptalo… no estás a mí nivel_

_-Grrrr... ¡¿Cuándo dejas de alardear?! _

-¿Inuyasha?, podrías relajar el seño, hace tiempo que se fueron

Hummp!... ¿qué?

Sí, hacía tiempo que él imbécil y su esposa se habían retirado, no sabía cómo se había contenido, de hecho no recordaba muy bien de dónde había salido esa voz y esa calma que hicieron que se mantuviera firme en su lugar y sólo le dedicara una mueca a manera de sonrisa a su _querido hermano. _Lo único que sabía es que era lo mejor, tenía que mejorar su relación con Sesshoumaru, ¿qué ejemplo le daría a su hijo o hija cuando naciera y lo viera pelear con su hermano mayor cada que se veían?

No quería que si tenía más pequeños (que era algo que deseaba) se odiaran igual que ellos. Por el momento era mejor cuidar las cosas que le hacían feliz ahora.

Y con estos pensamientos, abrazó por la espalda a su esposa y beso su cuello acariciando el aún plano vientre de su mujer.

_Tienes que llegar pronto bebé…_

* * *

**^^ Qué tal?!**

**Regresé con un nuevo cap-shot, dé que les dije que actualizaría pronto y es que ya tenía la idea y la mitad escrito, pero la escuela me pegó duro estas semanas. Espero no estar tan tarde, esta vez es un InuKag xD y la verdad es que no pude evitar ponerle algo de humor (algo ¬¬), pero cada vez que hablo de Inu siempre me produce eso jeje**

**bueno espero y les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews, recuerden que su opinión es lo que más vale agradesco a todas las que me dejaron uno en el pasado y espero que este sea de su agrado.**

**-Yuki no shimizu**

**-inuykag4ever**

**-mandy9108**

**-RominaZ**

**Gracias a todas y hasta la proxima.**

**Vicky.**


	3. Miedo

**MIEDO**

Impotencia… ella sufría estaba seguro. Se sentía inútil, por más que lo intentara no podía ayudarla, se sentía tan idiota, seguro el estúpido de sus medio hermano tenía el conocimiento para sobrellevar esta clase de asuntos, argh, como lo odiaba.

A veces creía que ella se había equivocado al elegir seguir con él, tal vez nunca debió de aceptar que regresara de su época, seguro en ese lugar sería mejor atendida, o simplemente se habría evitado esa situación y… y… y él estaría soportando llevar aire a sus pulmones sin vivir realmente… ugh, un segundo, ¡¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan patéticamente cursi?!... Esta era otra de las cosas que ella le causaba. Y en ese momento era cuando sus pensamientos volvían a ser hacia ella.

En los últimos días había estado muy cansada, tenía las defensas bajas y eso conllevaba a que podría atrapar un resfriado que en su estado sería algo muy riesgoso. Se la pasaba en la cabaña que ahora era el hogar de ambos, recostada en el futon, El bebé le robaba mucha energía, el hecho de que llevara sangre demoniaca no era de gran ayuda.

¿Su madre habría sufrido lo mismo?, de pensar en eso apreciaba más a su madre y lo que soporto al cuidar de él, abandonada por su raza con el motivo de llevar al hijo de un youkai.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la escena de Kagome rodeada de pequeños que jugaban entre gritos y risillas… todo estuvo claro de pronto. Ver como esos pequeños jugaban, unidos, juntos.

No temía por el hecho de que su hijo lastimara a Kagome, (había descubierto que él podía ayudar con su esencia), temía porque naciera… temía porque el bebé ya estaba condenado, era un hanyou al igual que él, ni humano ni youkai y lo más seguro es que fuera tratado como él… ¡No!, las cosas habían cambiado, bueno, a él en la aldea lo aceptaban eso era un cambio ¿no?

De cualquier manera estaba completamente seguro de algo….. NADIE, absolutamente nadie le tocaría un pelo a su familia….

-¿Y esa cara?, no es normal que tú pienses tanto- una suave voz seguida de una risilla. Kagome lo miraba divertida.

-¡Khe!, ¿A qué rayos te refieres con eso eh?- a pesar de sus pregunta su tono fue dulce y seguido de eso tiro del brazo de su mujer y la sento en su regazo, con el cuidado de no dañarla y tampoco a ese vientre de ahora unos cinco meses.

* * *

**xD Otro InuKag, **

**tal parece que esa mosquita que me aconseja sobre esta pareja no se quiere ir.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero haber actualizado pronto.**

**este va dedicado a mi amiga Marisol Reyes que me pidió los links de mis fics, **

**y me has hecho saber que los sigues al dejarme tu review Gracias :3 **

**Vicky!**


	4. Aromas

**AROMAS**

Frutos silvestres…

Sus palabras tenían que tener una lógica a parte de la (exageradamente) notable, sin embargo por más que se esforzaba no podía encontrar la respuesta que deseaba con esas simples palabras. Eran claras, sí hasta cierto punto, pero no tenían la claridad que ella buscaba, que necesitaba. Porque tenía que dejar en claro que necesitaba esa respuesta, conseguir el significado que deseaba se había convertido en un nuevo reto, si no lo hacía terminaría exagerando todo y poniéndose dramática por las ansias.

Frutos silvestres… ¿frutos silvestres?

¿A qué rayos se refería con eso?, más que una respuesta que acabara con sus dudas, hacía que en su estomago creciera otro malestar. ¿Era tan difícil darle una respuesta concreta, que ella entendiera rápido, fácil…? pues tal parecía que sí.

No era ningún secreto (para nadie en realidad) que el Lord de las tierras del Oeste tenía un olfato muy desarrollado, algo demasiado normal ya que además de ser un Youkai, era uno proveniente de la raza canina. Bueno ese no era el punto. Él punto es que varias veces Jacken le había hablado de su aroma, le había dicho que la verdad no era muy agradable, bueno claro con las frases dignas de Jacken:

-"No entiendo cómo el amo bonito puede soportar tu horrible aroma"

Esa era la más famosa. Rolo los ojos ante el recuerdo, el jamás cambiaría, si no fuera porque el miedo a ser lastimado por su _"amo bonito" _a causa de su afán de molestarla hubiera aumentado en demasía, seguiría insultándola cada cinco minutos.

¡Aaaah! otra vez se había desviado del tema. Ok, concentración. El problema era que con la duda llevar un aroma desagradable había hostigado a su compañero con la pregunta hasta que le respondiera algo que más o menos le aclarara la incógnita. Y pedirle paciencia al Daiyoukai era demasiado, era claro que a ella se la entregaba en gran medida para ser él, pero se había puesto en demasiado riesgo por esa pregunta.

La respuesta que le había dado eran sólo esas simples palabras, acompañadas de un tono de cansancio ante el ataque, pero a fin de cuentas una respuesta.

Frutos silvestres…

¡Dios!, estaba comenzando a cansarse de esas palabras. Bueno de eso, y de caminar como loca tratando de aclarar esa duda, sabía que a él no le desagradaba su aroma, pero decirle que su olor se asemejaba a _frutos silvestres _le había dejado una incógnita peor.

Los frutos silvestres olían bien… ¿o no?, ¡oh, no!, ¿ y si Jacken tenía razón y su aroma era desagradable?… ¿y si… él odiaba su aroma?

Inconscientemente terminó de rodillas en el enorme futón que compartía con Sesshoumaru. La sola idea de que algo de ella no le gustara era un gran trauma tomando en cuenta su eterno lamento de no ser una Youkai pura que fuera digna de él, que fuera una humana, que fuera…

Las caricias de una garra rozando su brazo izquierdo, y otra retirando el cabello de su espalda hacía el lado derecho la hicieron regresar al presente. Tan pérdida estaba que no se percato cuando él entro en la habitación.

Pensaba abordarlo con la nueva incógnita que le había surgido, pero el roce de sus labios y el arañazo de sus colmillos en su clavícula (como siempre que él la tocaba) la hizo caer en un limbo donde sólo disfrutaba de sus caricias… Decidió dejara el tema para otro momento.

...

¿Qué estaba haciendo Rin de rodillas en el futón?, no lo sabía pero el verla ahí, de espaldas y con el kimono algo arrugado y dejando ver un poco de su nívea piel, fue motivo suficiente para ahorrarse la pregunta y mejor dejarse llevara por el instinto.

Ahora estaba enterrado en su cuello lamiendo y disfrutando de todo lo que tuviera a la vista, mientras gozaba también de los suaves jadeos que ella le brindaba. Aspiro su aroma hasta asegurase de llenarse con él.

Frutos silvestres… Si Rin supiera cuanto le gustaban los _frutos silvestres_…

* * *

**De nuevo yo, y un nuevo shot esta vez de mi pareja favorita, lamento la tardanza, ****debo aceptar que este cap ya lo tenía, sin embargo mi mente comenzó a volar y de lo que se supone tenía que ser sólo el principio salió toda la historia xD**

**Suele pasar.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Espero que sea de sus agrado este nuevo shot, hasta la próxima.**

**Vicky**


	5. Tradiciones

**TRADICIONES**

_Era de lo más normal verla corre tras Jacken, recoger flores, cantar y/o bailar, siempre con esa enorme sonrisa. _

_Pero también estaban esas (normalmente) tardes en que sólo podía verla acurrucada bajo un árbol, intentando calmar un temblor todo para que "su amo" no se diera cuenta de lo débil que era. Seguramente pensaba que demostrarle al Gran Sesshoumaru que le temía aunque sea a una cosa, era un claro ejemplo de que ella no era digna de seguirle. Más sin embargo siempre olvidaba las pequeñas cosas que a él le habían demostrado su valía en su grupo._

_No podía ocultárselo por más que lo intentara, Rin aún le temía al aullido de los lobos, él lo sabía, ¡lo notaba!, pero también notaba su persistencia al querer ser merecedora de un lugar a su lado. Era una niña extraña, una niña humana para ser claros._

_Pero respetaba sus esfuerzos, y por eso mismo cada día que ella era afectada por eso, esperaba la noche para acurrucarla en su estola y se aseguraba de guardar su sueño de cualquier peligro. Era algo que sólo ocurría cuando ella no lo notara y mucho menos algún tercero, nadie podía ver en esa forma al Gran Sesshoumaru._

…

Pero eso era el pasado, hoy le importaba poco si alguien estaba ahí para juzgarlo. Una sola palabra y el filo de su espada le daría fin a su insensata garganta.

Por esas mismas razones estaba ahí, bajo ese árbol, con una Rin adulta en su regazo, temblando como un animalito, pero con la certeza de que nada le pasaría. Él se encargaría de eso y más, por algún motivo era uno de los Youkais más fuertes del mundo, sino es que el más fuerte.

Utilizaría esa fuerza para destrozar a cualquiera que la dañara.

Pero por el momento comenzaría con desaparecer sus miedos ayudándose con su presencia y calor. Una presencia que antes infundía temor, hoy intentaba transmitir el amor y la confianza que sólo Rin podía llegar a obtener.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Interludio**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Japón, 1852**

Podía escucharse claramente la grave voz de un hombre joven tratando de calmar a sus súbditos con cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente para terminar de una maldita vez con tanto alboroto. ¡Es que estaban humillándolo con tanta pregunta! ¿¡Acaso no confiaban en su fuerza?!

-¡Basta!, todo se puede manejar tal y como lo eh dictado- por fin había explotado- Quien no obedezca mis ordenes puede irse muy lejos, y si osa desafiarme, no creo que tenga que recordarles por qué yo mando ¿no?

Bien, se había pasado de egocéntrico pero al ver que nadie protestaba por el temor que tenían a ese "duelo" le llenó de satisfacción.

No estaba en su personalidad el actuar tan... tan... ¡arrgh! ¿cómo se decía?, bueno eso no importa. La verdad es que sólo quería que se _calmaran las aguas*, _no quería seguir preocupando a Kagome, y mucho menos quería infundirle algún miedo a su aún pequeño hijo. Es cierto que Akki era increíble en batalla, incluso estaba comenzando a comprender cada ataque de Colmillo de Acero, pero él era su padre y era obvio que primero moriría él antes que su hijo peleará siendo tan joven.

Había prometido darle una vida muy distinta a la suya y esta satisfecho con lo que llevaba, obviamente no pensaba arruinarlo.

Si bien era cierto que en estos tiempos Japón no era un país muy estable y que eso de que tu posición dependía de tu familia era una molestia. Todos creían que él era un rico Daimio común y corriente, tenía que esconder que no era en completo humano pero era lago que sabía que en cualquier momento sucedería.

¿Cómo Inuyasha logró ocultar cualquier rastro de su sangre mezclada y pasar por un humano?

Bueno eso fue algo bastante sencillo...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Recuerdo que en el summary había escrito "a lo largo de su vida", si no mal recuerdo incluso comencé el Fic con 50 años después de que Rin cumplió 18.**

**Bueno espero que tomen bien este nuevo cambio en el Fic.**

*****Calmar la aguas es una expresión que se usa como para indicar que se quiere arreglar el alboroto causado por algún hecho de peligro o cualquier otra cosa.

**Hasta la próxima y mil gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites los amo.**

**Vicky**


End file.
